Sargeras
by Thent
Summary: The diabolic leader of the Burning Legion was once a member of the Titan Pantheon, protectors of light and order in the universe. This is the story of his journey from a proctector of the universe to his descent into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

In the chaotic sea of the early universe, there was little life to be found. All was dark and the ethereal tides of the Twisting Nether caused the Great Dark Beyond to churn with its power. The first dark traces of life were created in the rifts that formed between the planes. Unnamed beings of chaos and hatred that truly belonged in the tortured Nether were snuffed out by the universe as quickly as they had been created.

From this chaos, order began to form as if guided by a benign will. Matter condensed from the ethereal conflict between the planes and from it, celestial bodies began to form. Dust and gases were drawn in to orbs which collapsed and began to burn, forming a new construct which streamed light out into the darkness.

The void had been greatly altered when the first shining beacon unleashed its power. For the first time, the beasts of chaos that had survived the early ages and claimed the void as their home scattered in fear, seeking refuge from its terrible power. The universe had been stabilised. The churning began to cease. The light had broken through the darkness. More and more stars formed and the void was no longer empty. But the vast expanses between them remained. Dimly lit and cold the far reaches remained harbourages of the demons.

Eons before Azeroth had even begun to take shape, uncountable stars burned brightly, illuminating the vast expanses between them. They were born, burned hotly and cooled with age. At the end of their lives, the stars either collapsed into the Nether or burst, flinging their contents across the void only to begin the cycle again. Some of these formed spinning disks of heavy materials which in turn formed into rocky spheres orbiting new, smaller stars which warmed them.

The unliving worlds were a great testament to the power of the universe. But in this plane there were no hands to craft life on these worlds. And what chance life had was stolen by the demons to feed their ravenous hunger. The ravagers of worlds slipped through the streams of the Nether to avoid the searing light of the trillions of suns on their journey to destroying the complexities the universe could create. Until one day, the cycle was changed.

Near the centre of the universe, a particularly large star burned intensely. This shining beacon of the light was like no other in size or power or even age. As one of the first, this star had been accumulating matter thrown off by others which fuelled it far beyond the average lifespan. Watching as the demons campaigned against the light of creation it grew ever hotter until finally, with all the rage the light could muster, the surface spilled out into the void as the core of the great orb exploded.

Over the many years, the remnants of the star sat in quiet serenity, bathed in light by the billions upon billions of siblings who had survived it. But the remnants of the mighty star did not form a disk or any rocky planets for the demons to feast upon. As the dust settled into solid matter, it began to take on shapes that the laws of nature alone could not produce.

Thousands of years past as the dust had condensed into rough forms – a skeleton of metallic beams and joints impervious to the ravages of time. Building on this, the complex mechanics of life began to take shape. Stringy metallic matter covered the skeletal structures blessing them with the gift of movement. Eyes formed in the rough skulls, and the universe could, for the first time, sense itself through the eyes of others. When the work was complete, the immense territory of the one ruling star was dotted with several lifeless humanoid bodies, glinting copper, gold and platinum in the starlight. And as a last act of kindness, each one was given a name: Aggramar, Eonar, Golganneth, Aman'Thul and many others.

Born with the knowledge of the entire universe and an innate connection to each of the others, the Titans had entered the material plane. The light would have its vengeance on the darkness and destruction that had ruled for so long. The task they, they knew, was to hunt down the demons of the other planes and bring order to the chaos that had existed since the beginning. To win back the territory that had been lost would be a great task. But they knew that as beings of destruction themselves they would also serve as the creators of life. As they charged against the hordes of demons they would reclaim the worlds that had been destroyed and seed life into the furthest corners of the universe.

As they stirred to life, the Titans greeted each other in the language that had been bestowed upon them by their mysterious and absent creator – a language they could hear across all of space and time if it had stood in their way.

Several dozen glimmering bodies had awoken to witness the universe in all of its glory. And from their high throne a burst of light had been sent tearing through the darkness as a warning to all who opposed them. The last of these giants had risen to the sight of his many siblings hovering around him, wondering why he had been the last to awaken. He stretched his new form and felt the power he had been blessed with course through his body. He knew that he was to be a defender of the light at the fore of whatever battles would come their way. And as he roused, his name echoed in their minds – _Sargeras_…


	2. Chapter 2

The Titans gathered and considered their first course of action. With so many of them, they could divide and re-conquer the entire universe, several galaxies at a time, in the name of light and order. But what was the nature of their enemy? In their vast knowledge of the events of the past, they understood the destruction the demons had wrought on so many worlds. But their knowledge was limited to their universe - their place of birth, their plane of existence. The demons were creatures of a much darker realm who ventured defiantly into the light to feast upon creation. If they were to truly annihilate them, they would have to do battle across many planes beyond their own. But the war could be won if the demons could be subdued and banished to the Nether forever.

The Titans were beings of great physical strength and potent arcane abilities. In battle their constitutions would allow them to sustain a great deal of physical damage, allowing them to engage the demons in melee combat in addition to their great arcane powers. But the creatures of chaos could harness their own arcane abilities. The demons subsisted in large part on the violent powers which flowed forth from the Twisting Nether. These were powers which were brought into existence to rival the power of the Light in the beginning - to bring balance and control into the universe. And so the arcane abilities of the Titans would serve well to defend them against the darkness of their foes. Their powers would all but nullify the twisted powers of their opponents. But a true victory could only be won through the use of brute strength. The physical laws of the material plane would be the one true ally of the Titans. Their war would be waged by rending the twisted flesh of their demonic enemies.

Indeed they were strong. But their bodies were constructed for a dual purpose. To beat back the darkness was only one of their great tasks. In the wake of their war they would seed life. For this purpose, their hands were constructed for manipulating delicate structures. They were tools of creation, rather than destruction. If they were to meet the enemy in combat, they would need to forge weapons. And for beings born of the stars, so would be their weapons.

As the first to awaken, Aman'Thul gathered his brethren. "_We must search this realm for resources. The oldest of stars will hold the greatest quantities of heavy metals. From these we will construct our weapons and retake this realm. We will break into parties and establish ourselves in nearby galaxies. Once we have conquered this region of space, we will meet back here, at our Birthplace to decide our next course of action."_

All of them knew that this would be their way. They were a family of dozens, born together but meant to live their lives apart, scattered across the universe. Each of them born with a particular strength, Aman'Thul was the strongest leader. Eonar was born as a creator, an artisan of the Titans, Sargeras a warrior and so on. Although Sargeras' strength was combat, his role would be the defender. Always at the front lines, he would draw the boundary between order and chaos.

"_I and five others will remain here, in this galaxy to cleanse our home. The rest of us will band together and journey across the void to others nearby. When you arrive, you will forge weapons from the stars and blind the dark ones with your light. We will make short work of them and our true task can begin."_ With the words of their eldest brother ringing in their minds, those who were born into their realm as leaders chose nearby galaxies and began to select from the rest party of sojourners to join them. Each group was well balanced in combat, arcane powers and the ability to bind life into matter. After saying their final farewells, they departed the Birthplace, coasting swiftly through the flow of space-time to their final destinations.

As their numbers grew thinner, Aman'Thul could see who his closest family would be. In this place so near the source of so much Light in the universe, he knew this place would present the least resistance from the horde of demons and as such, it was the most critical stronghold for life in this realm. As it had been to them, so would it be to others, a crèche for the birth of many species. _"It will be a lush garden of life in the centre of the cold void," _he thought to himself. With this in mind, he selected his entourage: Eonar, the architect of life; Sargeras, the defender of the Light; Norgannon, wielder of the arcane; Khaz'Goroth, lord and master of matter; and Golganneth; cleanser of the void.

As the last of their brethren faded into the darkness, the Pantheon of their home galaxy gathered together. Reaching his mind into the void, Aman'Thul began searching the nearby space for a cluster of aged stars, sufficient for them to construct the weapons that would free their galaxy from the tyranny of chaos. _"There, beyond that dark expanse of dust. There we will find what we need. Do you feel it?"_

After a moment's pause they agreed in their silent tongue and sped off towards their newly found cache.


End file.
